Walls
by fandm-writer
Summary: The waves slowly lapped against the sand, as Rose Tyler stood on the shore of Bad Wolf Bay. She couldn't help but think how strange of a contrast it was. How the atmosphere around her could be so calm, yet her whole world be falling apart. Journey's end AU/Alternate Ending.


**I know I'm super late, something about the whole Rose/Tentoo thing just never set well with me. I mean I KNOW it had to end that way. I know the show had to change. And don't get me wrong I think it's kinda cool that Tenrose did sorta kinda get their happy ending bUT ITS NOT THE SAME. That's great for Rose and Ten 2.0 but THE DOCTOR. What about him, his story ended horrifically sad. He essentially died alone.**

 **I know it had to happen for the show but guess what, this isn't the show. And if I want to make Rose stay with the Doctor forever I can. Mwhahaha**

* * *

The waves slowly lapped against the sand, as Rose Tyler stood on the shore of Bad Wolf Bay. She couldn't help but think how strange of a contrast it was. How the atmosphere around her could be so calm, yet her whole world be falling apart.

She was back. Back in the parallel world, back in her proverbial prison. Back behind the wall that separated her from the Doctor.

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" Rose questioned, turning to the Doctor. She already knew the answer.

"You're back home." He replied, calmly.

This wasn't home, and it never would be. She knew where her home was, and it certainly wasn't here.

"The walls of the world are closing again, now that the reality bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure." Donna chimed in. "See, I really get that stuff now." She added.

Rose barely heard her, her eyes remained fixed on the Doctor. She felt a pang of anger spike within her. Not only anger, but hurt.

"No," She stated firmly, tears beginning to pool in her eyes, "I spent all that time trying to find you, I'm not going back now!"

"But you've got to." The Doctor argued, fervently.

Rose met his gaze head on. On the surface he appeared calm, but she knew better. It wasn't calm, not at all, it was resignation. It was what he did when he knew something had to be done. When he knew it was going to tear him apart. But he was going to do it anyway, for the sake of all others. Hisself excluded.

"Because we saved the universe," He continued, dispite her gaze, "but at a cost. And the cost is him." He gestured to the Meta-Crisis.

"He destroyed the Daleks, he committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own." The Doctor turned back to her. Trying to make it believable, trying to convince her.

"You made me!" The second Doctor spoke indignantly, from where he stood behind Rose.

"Exactly, you were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge." The Doctor shot back.

"Remind you of someone?" He said to Rose.

She turned away, fixing her eyes on the sea. She needed to look at something, anything but him. Rose took a shallow breathe and tried to regain her composure. All the while, memories of that day playing through her mind. Memories of slipping, despite clinging to the handle with all her might. Memories of being trapped. Memories of pounding on that wall until her knuckles bleed. She couldn't do it again, she wouldn't.

"That's me, when we first met." The Doctor spoke, breaking her from her thoughts.

"And you made me better." He added. "Now you can do the same for him.

Rose didn't miss the slight crack in his voice.

"But he's not you." She countered, trying and failing to keep her voice steady.

"He needs you." The Doctor stated, barely visible tears forming in his eyes. "That's very me."

"But it's better than that though! Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" Donna once again pipped up, her tone soft and soothing. "Tell her, go on!" She looked to the Meta-Crisis.

Rose turned around to face him.

"I look like him, I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything." The Second Doctor addressed Rose. "Except I've only got one heart."

"Which means?"

"I'm part human. Specifically the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want." He explained.

It was at that moment she knew she couldn't stay with him. She couldn't, she understood what the Doctor was trying to do, but there where things he didn't know. Things she hadn't had time to tell him. Rose turned back to the Doctor, a new wave of determination washing over her.

"Doctor, a word." She began to move away from the group.

For a moment, he seemed caught off guard, as if he expected something different to happen. As if he expected that to seal the deal, and for her to be done with him. Then, slowly he nodded, and began to follow her. She kept moved until they were a goodly ways out of earshot of the others.

"Rose, we're running out of time. I have to leave." He urged.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you want me to stay." She barreled on, ignoring his previous statement.

She knew full well that he couldn't. She knew that if he were to even try, then his false front would crack. It would shatter. She knew he didn't want this, and the only reason he was doing it was for her. Was because he felt he had too. That was his nature. He saved everyone else, he did every stupid, bloody thing for everyone else. And he would burn himself up in the process if he thought it meant he could help others.

The Doctor was silent for a beat.

"Of course I don't." He finally whispered, "But you have to."

"I'm not leaving you." Rose declared, with finality.

"Technically, he is me." The Doctor argued, gesturing to the Second Doctor.

"No, he's not." Rose shot back, "I know you, and he is not you. He may look like you, he may talk like you, he may even have your memories, but he is different. You're lying to yourself if you think otherwise."

The Doctor didn't replied, he simply closed his eyes and took a moment. A moment to collect himself. As if it was taking everything he had to remain resigned.

"Besides all that, what are you gonna do. Just go off and roam the stars all by your lonesome again." Rose added. "I'm not gonna let you. Not this time." She stated with firmly, catching his gaze.

"I made you a promise. You said you we're alone and I told you that you had me." She continued, tears once again forming in her eyes, "That was a promise and I am going to make sure I keep it."

"You can't." The Doctor blurted, finally losing his composure.

"You can't keep that promise." His voice cracked. "You'll grow old and die and I am going to have to watch you. I am going to have to say goodbye. I am going to have to bury you." He trailed off, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"And leaving me with your clone is so much better?" She accused.

"You could be happy, Rose." He replied, his emotions leaking into his tone. "You can live your life with your family. You could be with someone who can age with you and give you the best years of their life."

"I...I can't do that." He sniffled, pushing back the emotions. "I have to live on and on and on, and watch everybody I care about die. That's my curse." He spoke, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Doctor, if you leave me here..." Rose started, trying to figure out the right words.

"If you make me stay, you're condemning me to the that fate." She admitted.

"What?" The Doctor looked up at her, his eyes now red-rimmed and full of confusion.

Rose took a breathe, preparing to explain.

"When I became the Bad Wolf," She said quietly. "Something happened. I don't know what exactly, but I...I can't die."

"Like Captain Jack." She added.

"H...how do you know that?" He inquired, taking a step close to her.

"When we were building the dimensional canon. There was an accident. An electrical pulse. I was standing too close when it happened." She informed, staring off into nothing.

"It stopped my heart, they all checked my pulse. I was dead, flatlined." She continued quietly. "Then I woke up."

The Doctor just stood in in stunned silence. All movement on his part ceased.

"See, I can keep my promise. You're stuck with me, mister." She teased.

He remained quietly, eyes unfocused. As if he was still trying to process it. Rose bounced awkwardly on the balls of her feet. She had spent months wondering what his reaction would be. Would he happy? Would he be upset? Worried? Would he still leave her dispute her pleas?

Then abruptly, a goofy grin spread across his face. The Doctor thew his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her around. Rose squealed at the sudden outburst. When he put her down he pulled her into a deaths grip hug. As if he was afraid she would disappear at any moment.

She wouldn't, she would always be there with him. When they pulled away, he began to laugh. Actually laugh.

"What?" Rose inquired, confused.

"It's just, every time someone told you something was impossible, you went and you proved them wrong. I told you you couldn't stay with me forever, and you went and made yourself immortal." He beamed, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean too," She answered, "But I wouldn't change it for the world. You can't get rid of me that easy." She smiled at him playfully.

"And you're sure you want to spend forever with me? I can be a bit of a handful." He replied, half teasingly, and half serious.

Like after all this, he was still expecting her to leave him. Silly, silly, Doctor.

"I think I'll find a way to survive." A smile played at the edges of her lips.

"Because there's nowhere else I'd rather spend it." Rose spoke with sincerity. "I love you, Doctor."

He stared at her for a moment, a gentle smile gracing his features. Then the Doctor turned to her, his face turning more serious than she had ever seen it. He looked into her eyes, his gaze unwavering with determination.

"I love you too, Rose Tylar."

Slowly a smile spread across her face. Then, just as abruptly as his outburst, Rose grabbed ahold of his jacket and pulled him to her, her lips collided with his. At first, he was shocked and tense, but then slowly he melted into the kiss. He relaxed and allowed himself to be content, no...happy.

It was strange how he had come there expecting to lose her forever, but had ended up gaining her in every possible way.

After the two broke apart, the Doctor took her hand. Rose intertwined her fingers with his and held tight.

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again.

"What about him?" He gesturing to the Meta-Crisis.

Rose followed his gaze and and looked at the Second Doctor. He was talking with the small group, consisting of Donna, Jackie, and himself.

Apparently neither he nor the others had seen their display.

"Do you think he loves you?" The Doctor asked, his tone low.

Rose thought for a moment.

"No." She simply stated. "I think he remembers me, and I think he thinks he should, but I don't think he feels it."

"And I think he'll be just fine without me." Rose said, her tone calm. "He's like you, but he's not. I think he needs to find his own way."

"Besides, it's not like he can get into too much trouble. He doesn't have a TARDIS and he's part human. If not, mum will always keep him in line." Rose added, cheekily.

"I don't doubt it." The Doctor chuckled, recalling the first time Jackie slapped him.

A few moments later, the TARDIS made a whirling sound and the light atop it flashed.

"It's time to go." The Doctor stated, "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, I made my choice a long time ago."

The Doctor gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she smiled at him. Then, hand in hand, the ancient time traveler and his immortal companion walked towards the TARDIS.

All the walls that separated them suddenly dissolved, and from that moment on, they knew that neither of them would ever have to be alone again.


End file.
